


Union in Fire and Blood

by Sawyer_Hawkins



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha!Galo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Childbirth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Lio, Sex during Childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer_Hawkins/pseuds/Sawyer_Hawkins
Summary: Lio, an Omega, had never experienced a heat before; the screams of the Promare overriding his biological urges. However, as the Promare had disappeared from his system after he and Galo, an Alpha, he suddenly understood what all of the fuss was about.Please see tags. This is very graphic and unrealistic in the birth scene, sorry not sorry?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Union in Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey quick note, if you see the ***, that indicates a general time skip. Whether by a few hours or weeks/months.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. THIS IS LIKELY PROBLEMATIC AND GROSS TO LOTS OF PEOPLE. HEED THE WARNINGS BEFORE PROCEEDING.

Being an Omega had never been an issue for Lio Fotia. He was the leader of Mad Burnish, after all, and commanded the respect of all of those under him, even his two Alpha generals. That being said, the Burnish had a different approach to their natural designations than the non-Burnish, to them, being an Alpha, Omega or Beta meant nothing beyond some personal leeway around monthly and yearly cycles and nothing to do with mating.

But then he met Galo Thymos, an Alpha. The first Alpha to ever make Lio feel that twinge of heat in his belly that he had overheard some older Omegas talk about, the ones who experienced it before the Great World Blaze outcast them from general society. Together, he and Galo had been the ones to not only save the world, but made it so that the Burnish technically no longer existed, once again free to rejoin society. Some were hesitant to, and some jumped on the chance to feel like a normal human being once again, and Lio knew that it was his new mission to help soothe tensions between the two sides as the city rebuilt and expanded to accommodate the new bodies.  
But as he and Galo looked over the cataclysmic damage of Promepolis, all he could feel was the nagging heat that he could no longer blame on the Promare in his system, the heat that screamed at him to submit to an Alpha for the first time in his life. He had felt the tingling even before he and Galo began working on a common goal, but after awakening after the firefighter saved his life, the tingles turned into sparks, and now that his Promare rejoined it’s alien friends and he was no longer Burnish, those sparks only grew hotter, into full body flames. He didn’t know if Galo felt the same way, for if he did, he made no motion to acknowledge his feelings yet.

“Looks like we got our work cut out for us, what do you say Lio, how about you join us at Burning Rescue and we can work on making everything nice and cozy for your old Burnish friends?” The smile on the firefighters face grew as he turned towards Lio, who could feel the redness creeping up on his face. Looking behind him, he saw the tired, but hopeful faces of the other members of Burning Rescue, all lost in their own set of thoughts, but betrayed no feelings of anger towards the former Burnish leader.

“I...I think that’d be nice…” Lio whispered, not wanting to expose just how eager he actually was to take up Galo’s offer. After that, Galo didn’t make another comment for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and facing the rest of his team to start making plans for clean up and revitalization.

***

It was nearing the end of the day, after the plans for the rest of the week were made, jobs were assigned and everyone had a good grasp on what their short term goals were, when Galo stretched and yawned loudly.  
“Good work today team, we need to be up bright and early here though, I’m thinking we hit the hay for the day and reconvene at 0-700 for stage one!” Even though his posture was slumped, his body seemingly screaming at him to get some rest, Galo sounded as energetic and positive as ever, something that Lio, barely holding himself up, was amazed at.  
“Where are you off to, for the night, buddy?” He turned to Lio, who swallowed hard at the sudden attention. Damn this stupid natural reaction.  
“Truthfully, I don’t know. Our settlement was destroyed, and there’s so many of us displaced right now...I’m sure someone won’t mind me hunkering down with them for the night.” He hadn’t meant to insinuate anything, but the way Galo acted, as if offended, humoured him a bit.  
“Out on the street? You’re my number one firefighting partner now, Lio! I can’t have that. I’d invite more of your buddies to join, but I’m not sure my apartment could fit more than that. It barely fits just me to begin with, b-but you’re more than welcome to stay, I couldn’t leave my partner out in the cold!” He nattered on, a typical Galo trait, but Lio laughed and shushed him gently.  
“I’d be honoured, Galo, I promise I’ll be out of your hair soon.” He said, unable to hold back a yawn as Galo put an arm around his shoulders, a gesture he’d done earlier in the day as well, but one that right now, as things were settling down, felt different.  
“Don’t say such hurtful things, Lio. Come on, let’s get you home.” Something in the way Galo spoke only made things worse for Lio. Why was he unable to control his feelings, why did Galo make everything sound so domestic? Why did he even want that? He may be an Omega, but he was the (former) leader of the number one terrorist organization in the world...and now he was feeling more like a human teenager, unable to control his emotions.

Right now, he blamed it on the intensity of their day; things would feel normal again soon.

***

As it so happened, things did not feel normal again soon.

As they entered Galo’s apartment, Lio had half expected the place to be a dishevelled hovel, but instead was relieved to see that even the “idiot firefighter supreme” had standards of cleanliness. That being said, the one bedroom apartment was situated right next to the Burning Rescue headquarters, in the almost dormitory style building. Despite being on normal, scheduled shifts like normal firefighters, and having a healthy amount of on-call volunteers, because Burning Rescue was a specialized unit, all of the members agreed to live in the same building for a drastically decreased rent price, with the option to move into other areas of the city if they so chose. As it stood, none of the current members took up that offer as the cheap rent was a good motivator.

“I know there’s a couple units that they were building as another floor here, once we have everything settled and the city rebuilt, we can finish that project and get you your own place...that is, if you still want to join our team.” Galo said, closing his front door and toeing off his shoes on the entrance mat. He was in the middle of taking off his shirt when he remembered that Lio still stood in the foyer. Chuckling, he lowered the corners of his shirt and walked around Lio before heading to the bedroom.

“Sorry, old habits and whatnot. I’m just gonna grab some jammies here. I’m sure most of my stuff is too big, but I’ll get you something to wear for the night. Not trying to be rude, but I’m going to claim the shower first, but I’ll be quick, it’ll be all yours right after.” Galo said, the exhaustion finally beginning to seep into his voice, reminding Lio that thankfully, this Alpha was still human after all.

“Thank you, Galo. For everything.” Lio said, continuing to stand in the entranceway as Galo smirked and didn’t bother closing the bedroom door as he rooted through the drawers. Glancing around, Lio noticed that the apartment was laid out in almost a perfect square. To his right was the thin line of a kitchen, with the dining space at the end that looked hardly used. Upwards from that was the living room with a large window but no patio to speak of, and then directly ahead of them from the door was the door to the bedroom. To the left was a closet and the bathroom, likely with either a small tub or just a shower, Lio hadn’t been able to tell quite yet from where he stood.

“Ah, here you go, they’re the smallest things I could find.” Galo said sheepishly, handing Lio a plain black t-shirt that still looked three sizes too big for him and a pair of sweatpants that lewdly had a pair of handprints on the backside of it.  
“A man of taste, I see.” He smirked, causing Galo to reel back slightly before giving a loud chortle.  
“Oh, humour! You’re a real funny guy, Fotia. Yeah, it’s just a remnant of my college days.” He rubbed the back of his head before making a pair of finger guns and backing into the bathroom. “Feel free to change if you want, or wait until you’ve showered, make yourself at home. There’s beer in the fridge I think and uhh, yeah! Get comfy and stuff.” Galo’s tendency to ramble was something Lio figured would grate on his nerves, and maybe it was his stupid Omega hormones, but it was actually endearing to hear the man get so flustered.

He took the invite to make himself comfortable, although realizing he still had his boots on, he carefully undid the straps and zippers and pulled them off of his body, feeling even shorter than normal now that he stood in sock on the linoleum. Hearing the muffled rush of water and small tendrils of steam escape under the crack of the bathroom door, Lio made his way into the living room, examining the limited decor in the house. To Galo’s credit, everything on the wall was framed and looked professional from what he could tell. There were a handful of photos, but all of the photos were of Galo as an adult with his coworkers, none of them had to be more than a couple of years old.

Lio wasn’t sure just how long he had been staring at the photos, until he heard the bathroom door open. He hadn’t even noticed the water shutting off either, but there Galo stood, his signature mohawk hanging down to one side, framing his face and making it appear softer, almost more vulnerable. Cursing his Omega genetics, Lio felt attraction keeping him staring longer than was probably polite, but then again, Galo seemed to be staring back…

“Showers all yours, buddy. I’m gonna make some food for us. Ah, your towel’s the blue one on the hook.” Lio wasn’t sure if Galo was just tired, or he had the heat on the water cranked up too high, but his face needed more red than before as they stood across the room looking at each other.  
With a quick nod, Lio ducked past Galo, into the bathroom, finally breathing a sigh of relief that he had a few minutes to himself and only himself. Stripping out of his filthy clothes, he folded them up and laid them on the small counter, looking at the myriad of scratches and bruises from the past few hours. He wasn’t able to confirm, but he didn’t remember having some of them after he had awoken from being rebuilt by the Promare in his body. These must all be relatively fresh.

It took him a minute or two to actually get the shower working, but by the time he did, he already felt more relaxed by the heat and steam coming out of the taps and filling the room. He heard the slight whirring of a fan that he hadn’t turned on, and he looked at the small number of products available at his disposal. He wasn’t terribly sure what ‘conditioner’ was, but he saw shampoo and a body wash that promised that he’s ‘smell like a man’s man’. Rolling his eyes, he popped the cap and sniffed it, when he was flooded with the unmistakable smell of Galo...and likely thousands of other people, but he only knew it from the Alpha outside the door.

Lio took a little longer in the shower than he normally would have, since he no longer had the ability to control the temperature of the water, he wasn’t sure just how long he had been under the tap, as before, the tug of the Promare would indicate when he should be about done.  
Shutting off the taps, he stepped out of the shower and towelled off, putting the towel back on the hook when he was done, and shrugging on Galo’s hand-me-down clothing. As expected, it hung off of his lithe frame like he was a doll wearing normal clothes, but he couldn’t complain about wearing something clean. He left his dirty clothes on the counter as he exited. He immediately saw Galo at the stove, stirring something that smelled vaguely like soup.

“Hey buddy, you look refreshed. How do you feel?” Galo smiled, melting Lio’s heart once again. Maintaining composure, Lio padded into the kitchen towards the small dining table, turning it to face Galo as to not be rude.  
“I feel...well, a bit silly in the clothes, but I am grateful to not have to be naked. Speaking of which, where shall I put my soiled laundry?” He asked as Galo smirked again.  
“You can be naked if you wanna be, I can’t judge. Just leave the laundry there, I’ll take care of it before tomorrow.” He said. Lio checked the clock on the stove that shone in an unnatural green light. It was an hour to midnight by this point, meaning they had to be up and at their stations in a little over eight hours, not really a healthy amount of time to be doing laundry beforehand.

“Galo, you’re taking on too much, just show me where the machine is and I’ll handle it while you finish making, whatever you’re making.” Lio wasn’t sure how he was really feeling, it felt, not quite domestic enough for him to be comfortable, but it felt more than just a casual guest situation.  
“What kind of Alpha would I be if I let you work yourself down after saving the world with me?” He beamed a little, seemingly unaffected by tiredness anymore. He reached over and shut off the knob on the stove as he reached up and grabbed two bowls from the cupboard. “Besides, food’s already done!” Galo grinned, dishing up two sets of noodles in a yellow broth and placing two spoons in the bowls. “Sorry it’s not super fancy, but I figured chicken noodle soup would be a bit more comforting than a sandwich, besides, it’s much easier anyway.” Galo set one of the bowls in front of Lio and then took the chair opposite him.

“Thank you, Galo. I mean it, you’re a lot kinder than I had thought at first.” Lio knew that it sounded like a half-hearted compliment, but he was too exhausted to fix his wording. Thankfully, Galo seemed to take it in stride.  
“I could say the same thing about you, you know. I had no idea you were an Omega at first either, but then after piloting those mechs with you, I got your scent and it all kind of made sense. In a way, we make the perfect team.” Galo chuckled, silencing after that so he could eat the rest of his food. Lio took that as a cue to hush up and eat as well, so they sat and ate in silence, unaware of just how long they were taking, when Galo, all finished, took his bowl to the sink and walked into the bathroom, filling the tub up with water and dumping some sort of liquid into it.

As if sensing Lio’s questions, he finished dumping both his uniform and Lio’s clothing into the tub and explained.  
“The actual washer is downstairs, it’s communal and I don’t really feel like going down there right now, just gonna wash and dry what we need for tomorrow.” Nodding, Lio silently finished his food as Galo swished their clothing around in the soapy water. Not wanting Galo to pick up all of the slack, Lio noticed that the dishwasher was empty so he put the small amount of dishes in the racks and closed it back up again. Galo hadn’t asked for any help, but seeing how late it was getting, Lio walked into the bathroom as the Alpha continued stirring the clothing around, rinsing water turned brown and grey, but the clothing looking a lot better already. It was only another couple minutes before Galo pulled out a small slotted rack, placing it across the tub and leaving the clothes hanging off of it.  
“It normally takes like, 5 hours to dry if I leave the fan on. Come on Lio, let’s get to bed.”

It should have clicked in earlier, but Lio only remembered seeing one bedroom before…  
“Do you have a blanket I can use?” He asked, just in case Galo himself forgot that he only had one bed.  
“What do you--ohh, no, actually, I was hoping that maybe...we could share the bed? I promise, Lio, I’m not trying to be creepy, you just smell really nice and I really didn’t want to get into that whole ‘oh no you take the bed’ argument, mostly cause it’s really cliche and-”  
“I’d love to. I don’t mind at all, Galo.” Lio interrupted Galo’s rambling, how could one even have the energy to ramble right now? Either way, that answer seemed to temporarily stun Galo as he just nodded and turned off the lights behind them as they entered the bedroom. As sparse as Galo’s apartment was, at least he had a decently sized bed. There was definitely more than enough room for two people, which, Lio blamed his Omega genetics on, pulled a bit of jealousy from him as he thought about just why the Alpha needed such a large bed. He didn’t say anything out loud though, as they crawled into bed on opposite sides.

Lio felt Galo’s hand on his however, and a long sigh escape the Alpha as he seemed to finally feel the weight of today’s activity hit him. Lio went on with allowing his hand to be held as Galo’s last words before drifting off to sleep were, “You really do smell nice.”

***

Lio awoke to the sound of Galo’s alarm. The time reading 6:00, and it seemed like they had hardly slept a wink, despite passing out right at the moment their heads hit the pillow. Galo seemed less affected than Lio, which made LIo only slightly question how much sleep the Alpha got on a normal basis. Taking an extra ten minutes to get up, he noticed that his clothes were folded on the dresser across from the bed, and he could smell something beginning to cook. Something, however, he couldn’t quite place yet.  
Not wanting to leave the bed, but knowing he couldn’t let Galo down, Lio reluctantly slid out of the bed, feet hitting the cold floor throwing him off, as he was unable to control the temperature as he normally would have before. Frowning, and feeling a distinct sadness at the loss of his usual control, he stripped off the oversized loungewear and began to tug on his normal clothes. They definitely smelled a lot cleaner than they had when they were taken off, and he was beginning to feel a little bit more normal. Lightly folding the borrowed loungewear and placing it in the same spot that his clean clothes had been, Lio padded out of the bedroom, hearing Galo hum as he cooked.

He felt so connected to him, despite once being sworn enemies, this all felt like a bubble, a precious bubble of domesticity that he couldn’t bring himself to pop quite yet. Was this what all Omega’s went through when they met an Alpha? Was it Alphas that did this, or just Galo? The more Lio questioned it, the more confused he got. He couldn’t deny that he felt something towards Galo, but whether or not it was genuine connection or simple biology was the big question.  
It wasn’t as if the Burnish didn’t feel their natural urges, it was just so muted compared to the rest of the feelings of the Promare screaming at them all day, and the whole fearing for their lives thing. Most folks didn’t take a mate, they lives sort of communally, all for one one for all sort of deal. The only mates he did know were two Alphas, his own generals, and being an Alpha/Alpha pairing seemed to be an extremely rare occurrence everywhere else, primarily because of the whole inability to procreate thing.  
It was common knowledge that in general society, Alphas and Omegas were a common pairing, same with Betas and Betas. Two Omegas were also relatively accepted, but it seemed to be a bit of a numbers game built on the grounds of ‘tradition’ and ‘normalcy’, despite folks slowly beginning to care less and less about whether or not a pairing can result in offspring or not.

“Hey, you’re awake! Good morning bud, how’d you sleep?” Galo seemed as energetic as usual as Lio turned the corner, finally able to place the smell from before, it seemed that Galo was cooking eggs and toast for them. Lio at first ignored the question in favour of another.  
“Why are you being so nice to me?” Frowning, he turned to face Galo, who suddenly looked a bit sheepish.  
“What do you mean? That’s just who I am, you’ll come to know this.” Galo sighed but Lio kept staring, not really knowing if that was the full truth or not. Maybe if he gave him an inch…  
“Well, I did sleep well last night, thank you. For an Alpha, your smell is...comforting.” He could feel the blush on his cheeks but he had to maintain composure, he was the (former) leader of Mad Burnish after all, Omega hormones be damned.  
“Ha! Not all Alphas are bad, Lio. Not all at all.” Galo murmured as he plated up the eggs and toast, grabbing a fork from the drawer and passing one of the plates to Lio. “Eat up, we got another long day ahead of us.”

***

It had been almost three months to the day, when Promepolis was somewhat restored to its former glory. Buildings were repaired, and the districts expanded to allow more and more former Burnish to reside there. Some took to recivilization better than others, thus leading to the team building a small settlement a few kilometres to the South of the city for folks who wanted to stay away from the city but still have access to facilities should they need them. This was a generally well accepted compromise, and every time Galo helped a new family into their new home, Lio felt his heart lurch.  
He had never had a true heat in his life, never given the luxury of feeling the incapacitating lust in his groins, but he’d be lying if he said that there weren’t a couple weeks in the past few months where he almost skipped out on living with Galo because he couldn’t go five minutes without thinking of how good it’d feel to hold, to taste, to feel his-

“Hey Lio, can we talk?” They were sitting on the couch, Lio pulled out of his sudden fantasy for a moment, the volume of the television turned down and the lights almost entirely out for the night.  
“Of course Galo, what’s up?” A thousand scenarios ran through his mind. Would Galo ask him to move out? The thought of that hurt him more than he would ever care to vocalize.  
“This might be a...personal question, but I, uhh, I think communication is important in any relationship, er, friendship, whatever, but like...ah, how do I say it?” Galo, visibly flustered, rubbed the back of his head and Lio crossed his legs, turning to face the Alpha across from him.  
“Come on Galo, what’s going on?” Lio frowned, wondering if Galo could somehow know what he had been thinking about, but then he remembered a simple fact about Alpha and Omega biology...and his heart sank just a bit further.  
“Well, okay, but promise not to hate me, I just want to make sure that I make you as comfortable and happy as possible, but uhh..okay, so like...do you know if you’ve ever gone into heat?” Galo cringed at his question, was he scared of Lio? The Omega knew it was a rational response, although usually Alpha’s were a lot more straightforward and less cautious with their words than Galo was, but that didn’t stop his brain from experiencing a slew of emotions at rapid fire pace.  
First, anger at such an invasive question, then shock because of course he’s had a heat! H-hasn’t he? Then came questioning, because maybe he hadn’t, but then the realization that those nights he had been feeling that lust at it’s worse were ‘coincidentally’, days that Galo had to work late and tended to sleep on the couch as to ‘not wake him up’ when he did come home.  
And everything seemed to click a little bit more into place. There were a bunch of missing pieces, but the big picture seemed to become a bit more clear.

“I...well...I think so…” Lio said quietly, his eyes downcast, not wanting to look up at the Alpha who seemed to know him better than he knew himself.  
“H-hey! I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, look, Lio, I promised you when we first started this crazy duo of ours that I’d be there for you, no matter what. Look, I know we haven’t known each other long, but if you want, I...I could help you out. I haven’t known too many Omegas, but I don’t want you to suffer alone. I’ve tried giving you space, but I think you should know that I’m here for you if you...need...it…” He trailed off a bit, the embarrassment presumably too much for him to fully handle, earning a sympathetic chuckle from Lio. Said Omega felt a wave of that familiar domestic lust inside him, nothing too uncommon these days.

“I can’t promise you that I will ask, because I’m sure we both know I can be a bit stubborn, but I’d appreciate the offer, Galo. I do quite enjoy spending time with you.” Lio sighed, the stupid heat in his belly not going away like it should, instead, he began to think even lewder things than he was strictly comfortable with, things that he feared Galo instinctually seemed to know, and that scared him.  
“Lio…” Galo groaned, pressing a hand to his face, skin bright red underneath. That seemed to stun the Omega for a second, before he realized that Galo could probably smell his...oh…

...Oh…

“Galo, I don’t...I’m sorry.” Lio’s voice cracked slightly, this felt totally different than last time, and maybe that’s because it was finally confirmed what he was feeling was indeed the monthly heat that all Omegas were to have. He went to get up and off the couch to spare Galo, when he felt a heavy hand on his arm.  
“Don’t...don’t run away from me, please. Let me help you.” Was that a whine in Galo’s throat? Lio hated himself for how his knees shook and his pants tightened at the thick lilt in the Alpha’s throat. Face hot, he looked at Galo, still hiding his face with one hand, but a quick glance downward revealed the tent in Galo’s loungewear, an obvious sign of how he was feeling.  
Did Lio even want his help? Well, every bone in his body said ‘yes’, but was this taking advantage of Galo’s kindness? It didn’t seem that Galo didn’t want this either, but there so were many thoughts and feelings running through Lio’s mind just then that he didn’t even notice that he had sat back down on the couch, Galo’s hand no longer grabbing his arm, but stroking him instead.

“H-how can you help?” Lio whispered on autopilot, the air around them thick and humid now, his head was beginning to spin, this was unlike any of his previous ‘heats’ the past few months where he just felt vaguely horny a lot and zoned out thinking of Galo. No, this was a full blown deliriousness that clouded his rational thoughts. He tried not to look over at the Alpha on the other side, despite the hand that trailed down his abdomen, begging for his attention.  
“Any way you want, but I think we both know what your body wants.” That seemed to be a more aggressive side of Galo than Lio was used to, but in the heat of the moment, he wasn’t sure if it turned him on even further or not. He felt like he was suffocating in his clothing, no longer adorning the tight pleather outfit of days long gone, but instead a normal cotton black turtleneck and slacks when he was out of uniform. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Lio felt the electricity from Galo’s touch travel down his arms, feeding the fire in his belly, making him yearn to feel that touch in other areas, areas more...south.

“I’ve never done this before.” It came out as almost a mewl, pathetic and weak, but Galo didn’t see it that way. To him, the Omega sounded needy, yes, but merely inexperienced. He didn’t totally understand the way that the Burnish worked, but he figured it out on his own that something caused Lio to never experience a traditional heat before.  
“I know. Neither have I.” Galo said, causing a bit of a snap in Lio’s perceived coolness. He knew Galo wasn’t the ‘typical Alpha’, but he couldn’t be a virgin, could he? Either way, hearing those words from Galo’s lips made the heat near unbearable. He exhaled loudly, sliding his hands down to pick at the corners of his shirt, bringing it up to expose his chest, slightly damp with sweat. Galo made a noise that was half groan, half gasp as the pheromones trapped under the cloth made its way to his nose. Lio smelled so damn good.  
“I can’t stand it, Galo. Help me.” He said, the static sound from the shirt touching his hair electrified the whole room as he dropped the offending clothing onto the couch as the Alpha stood up, almost robotically. His muscular arms wrapped around Lio, palms flat against his back as Lio closed his eyes and inhaled Galo’s scent, with his nose pressed against his chest it was unmistakable, this is where he needed to be.

“I will, baby, I’ll help you, let’s get you to the bedroom.” Galo growled, bending his knees to sweep Lio off his feet, taking the couple of steps towards their bedroom before gingerly placing Lio onto the mattress before stripping off his own clothing. Lio had seen Galo shirtless before (To be fair, who hasn’t? The man hates wearing shirts.) Hell, he had seen him naked as he had accidentally walked in on him changing, but in those moments he wasn’t allowed to stare, not allowed to take in the expanse of muscles and strength before him. Even now, his medi sleeve gone, the scars of his youth swirling around his arm just looked like a rugged display of pure Alpha maturity.  
As much as it pained him to show any sign of weakness, much less to beg for what he wanted, Lio found himself giving into the primal desire coursing through his veins. Arching his back off the mattress, he soon found two large hands hooking into his waistband, fumbling with the button before fully pulling them down, exposing long, thin limbs and a desperate looking cock, seeping precome from the tip.  
“You’re so gorgeous.” Galo groaned, taking in the sight of his soon to be lover, already in the throes of wanton passion without hardly having been touched. Although Galo had never experienced what an Omega heat would be like, he had heard stories, and never thought at all that Lio would be the kind of Omega to give into this almost feral instinct. Oh how wrong he was, but for once, thankful to be.

Both naked as babes, Galo climbed onto the bed, sliding one of his hands underneath Lio’s head, cradling it so he could pull him slightly closer, nose to nose, lips achingly close.  
“May I?” Galo asked, hips stuttering slightly as he tried in vain not to dry hump the smaller man beneath him.  
“P-please...Galo…” Lio moaned, bucking upwards slightly in kind, with that, Galo brought their lips together, softly at first, not at all surprised that Lio’s lips weren’t chapped in the slightest. They kissed gently for a bit, Lio’s mind exploding at how safe he felt, at how even these few kisses caused his body to quiver and shake with need. He needed more, he needed more, he needed-  
“Fuck, Lio…” Galo moaned, rutting against the Omega beneath him before capturing Lio’s mouth once again, his tongue snaking in between Lio’s lips, seeking entrance, to which Lio didn’t hesitate to oblige. Moaning loudly, Lio brought his arms up around Galo’s neck, pulling him down further, keeping them connected. He felt Galo struggle slightly with his other arm, the Omega getting tousled around just a bit before Galo reached the bedside table and the thing he was apparently looking for. A bit more fumbling and several hissed curse words into his mouth later, he felt the fingers in his hair tighten up their grasp a bit before Galo swiped his tongue across Lio’s lower teeth.

“Just relax, Lio, just relax for me, baby, I’ll take care of you.” Galo hummed in between kisses, raising his hips a bit before Lio heard some plastic sounding clasps and Galo grunt as he presumably finished his preparations.  
Lio wasn’t totally sure what he was supposed to relax for, but he hardly questioned it until he felt one of Galo’s fingers prod him at his entrance, daring to slip inside his already slick opening. As an Omega, he had two, like beta women, but he was so slick, he wasn’t sure what Galo was grabbing more lube for, but his brain was so clouded he didn’t vocalize that thought. Instead, he gasped loudly and bucked up again, seeking friction on the other end as Galo slid his finger in deeper, reveling in the noises the smaller man made at the intrusion. He had never been penetrated before, not even by his own fingers, as most of his masturbation was strictly through his own dick.  
Galo gently bit Lio’s lower lip as he kept his ears open for any words of ‘stop’ or ‘no’, but none came as he slowly brought his finger in and out of his lover’s body, not terribly sure when it would be safe to add another finger, despite the muscle easing up for him considerably quickly. He figured he’d cross that bridge when he got there. It admittedly took a bit for Lio to properly adjust to the feeling of intrusion, but he didn’t speak up, as he knew Galo’s dick would be much bigger than one measly finger, he’d save the complaining for later, when his body wasn’t screaming to be touched, screaming for release.  
A few more shallow thrusts, and Lio was beginning to feel used to the touch, enough for Galo to notice and worm a second finger in, pushing Lio to his limit already, despite being just over half the size of his dick, not enough to be sure Lio wouldn’t break. That’s when Galo remembered something he overheard one time, if he crooked his fingers just right when he was pulling them out, maybe he could...

“Ah! Galo!” Lio screamed, jerking up into the Alpha’s body, clinging to him for dear life as Galo brushed against his G-spot, that fire in his body being fuelled once again, but screaming through all of his nerves, through his fingertips and toes. He was desperate, there was no way he could take anymore, he needed Galo, he needed to be filled.  
Likely the intense scent of an Omega in need caused Galo to become equally impatient as he sped up his ministrations, biting the space in between Lio’s neck and shoulder roughly, knowing there’d be teeth marks in there for days.  
“Galo, I swear to God, if you don’t stop teasing me right now, I will end you.” Lio was never one for empty threats, which only made things worse for Galo, who felt his dick twitch at the insinuation. Growling lowly, he pulled his fingers out, carelessly wiping them on the mattress (future Galo’s problem) and grabbed the bottle of lube near Lio’s shoulder. Slathering a palmful on his own dick, he aligned himself up to his lover, only daring to hesitate for a moment to ask.

“You sure, Lio? It might be a bit big…” He asked, rutting slightly against Lio’s slit, knowing that whilst his dick was big, his knot would be even bigger, and the part of him that he actually worried about hurting his Omega. Lio, however, was much more sure than he was, and wrapped his legs around Galo’s waist, urging him forward.  
“Galo Thymos, if I have to ask one more time, I’ll burn your house down.” Galo knew that Lio wasn’t entirely serious, but he didn’t want to take the chance as he wrapped his arms around Lio’s body, holding him close and nipping the same spot on his neck before thrusting into him, hard. At first, Lio felt maybe a twinge of regret at his loud insistence, but within seconds of Galo dragging his dick in and out of him, any pain and regret was replaced with bolts of ecstasy, his loud moans filling the air as he felt the pleasure build inside of him, replacing the angry desire with warm rhapsody as Galo was one step closing to making him his, claiming him, hopefully.

“Lio, oh God, Lio, oh firebug, you’re amazing, you’re brilliant, so so good.” Galo chanted, showering Lio with praise and sweet nothings as the Omega cried out beneath him, their twin scents mingling in the air around them, changing the atmosphere to one of bonding. It was almost soothing. Lio forgot himself for a moment, feeling so overwhelmed in emotion that he could cry, he felt so good. He was unable to form words, instead mewling to convey his enjoyment as Galo nuzzled against his scent gland, grazing his teeth against it. It was so tempting to claim him right here, right now.  
“Galo, I’m close…” Lio moaned, snaking a hand in between their bodies to jerk himself off, until Galo noticed and removed one of his hands from beneath the Omega, replacing his hand on his dick and jerking him in time with his thrusts, well, sort of. His hips were stuttering a bit as he chased his own orgasm, praying he had enough control to wait for Lio to cum before his knot filled.  
“Then cum, dammit! Come on, Lio, cum for me.” Galo groaned before biting down on Lio’s scent gland, effectively claiming him as his mate before immediately hearing the sudden gasp from the Omega. It was unmistakable the way his slit tightened around Galo’s dick, the Omega’s own cock leaking semen onto both of their stomachs as Galo felt his knot expanding as he stumbled headfirst into his own orgasm, earning himself even more loud hisses from the man beneath him as he felt stretched wider than he knew was possible.

Galo was less quiet in his completion, moaning Lio’s name over and over like a mantra as he felt his semen fill the Omega below him, trapped by the knot that was almost fully expanded. The knot was so large that Lio at first feared he would tear, but even through it, he felt so good, stretched to his limit. It hadn’t quite hit him yet that right there on Lio’s neck was the mark that was supposed to bond them together, mark them as mates, and if Lio had noticed, he didn’t say anything either.

In the darkness of the bedroom, the air still humid and reeking of sex and need, Galo shifted their bodies so that Lio could lay on top of him, as they were likely going to be connected for awhile…he had never knotted before, so he wasn’t too sure how long this was supposed to last, but he enjoyed it while it lasted, Lio didn’t seem to complain in any case; his chest rising and falling rhythmically, calming down after the rush of not only orgasm, but bonding to an Alpha. That part wasn’t lost on him, he felt different when Galo bit him, claimed him, felt emotions he couldn’t explain. He wanted to say something, to express the things he could put into words, but all of the muscles in his body were too exhausted by this point. Galo, it seemed, had a bit more energy left as he stroked the back of Lio’s head, sighing contentedly.

“I love you, Lio.” He whispered, as if unsure if he wanted Lio to hear it or not, but in response, Lio managed to make a noise of acknowledgement, wanting to say the words back but unable to formulate cohesive thought. Thankfully, Galo seemed to understand.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe with me, Lio, I promise.” The Alpha hummed before they both slowly sank and succumbed to sleep.

***

The next morning when Lio awoke, he was under the blanket they both shared, and despite the initial panic when Galo wasn’t in bed with him, he quickly realized that the shower was on, meaning that was the most likely place for the Alpha to be. Once he settled down from that panic, he was immediately hit with another when he realized that he felt a twinge in his chest, as if his body called out to Galo’s and Galo’s...responded. That could only mean one thing…  
Jumping out of bed and going up to the mirror on the dresser, plain as day, right on his neck was the unmistakable bite mark of an Alpha’s claim. They really bonded last night, and there was the proof. He felt a wave of emotions; nervousness, excitement, disbelief, everything at once, but then...support? Calming? He couldn’t explain it, but he knew it came from Galo. That was further confirmed when he heard a chuckle from the other side of the wall, above the sound of splashing water.

So it wasn’t just him, this was how it felt to be mated...to be bonded to another soul, to be marked and claimed...it was beyond just the standard physical mark, it was a real connection between them. Lio wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, but he knew that it didn’t feel...wrong…  
The future seemed to hold so many questions for them, but for now, he felt a warmth spreading through him, not the same heated desire from last night either, no, this was tranquility. For the first time in his life, he felt truly, deeply safe.

***

The feeling of tranquility didn’t seem to last long.

A few weeks after they first bonded, Lio and Galo hadn’t been strangers to each other’s bodies any longer. They did it leisurely, aggressively, and in all available places in the apartment. They were sure that the other members of Burning Rescue had heard them as some days no one met their eyes as they rolled in for their shifts, but no one said much about their bonding aside from some sarcastic ‘about times’ from Lucia and Varys.  
But as the weeks went on, Lio felt like he was perpetually suffering from a cold that didn’t stuff him up. He was almost always tired, saving face at work, but the moment he was alone he would collapse into bed, not wanting to be moved. He was hardly eating, as food was usually unappealing, but because he wasn’t eating, he was feeling sick all the time, but it was definitely worse in the mornings. He wasn’t really throwing anything up though, he was mostly just feeling nauseous, so he kept his mouth shut. This was probably just another weird cold going around, Remi had been out for a couple days last week, Lio just probably had a decent immune system, which is why he didn’t suffer quite as bad.

As the cold seemed to last another month though, even Galo got worried, as Lio stopped being interested in things like sex even, and his emotional bond with Galo was always always exhausted and sad. He tried sending him some uplifting thoughts, but he feared the only thing reaching the Omega was his own worry.

“I guess this is more of a flu, huh?” Galo asked, petting Lio’s back as he laid in bed, the room spinning and wanting to vomit despite not having anything in his system.  
“Y-yeah...it’s affected my heat too, that hasn’t come in like, two months now I think?” Lio muttered, making a vague motion for one of the supplement drinks Galo bought for him since he wasn’t interested in eating. For a second, Galo stopped petting him, a thought worming his way into his brain. Unfortunately, Lio felt that tug of a thought and stopped as well.  
“What’s wrong, Galo?”  
“Ah, don’t worry about it babe, I’m just...this seems silly, I know I’m not the smartest guy around but...maybe you’re pregnant?” Galo winced as he felt in his chest the feeling of dread from Lio.  
“Oh fuck, now I’m actually going to be sick.” Lio said as he rolled over on the bed, leaning over and promptly vomiting on the floor. Galo jumped out of the bed to grab stuff to clean up the mess, not that there was much aside from some milky fluid as Lio’s stomach had nothing really in it. Cleaning the slight mess and getting his Omega a glass of water and some soda crackers, Galo perched back on the bed, making sure to help him sit up and take a couple sips before saying anything further.

“I can pick up some tests from the store babe, but it’s better that we know sooner or later.” Galo had no idea if Lio would want an abortion, and as much as it hurt his heart to think about, he knew he had to respect whatever decision Lio wanted to make. Settling Lio back in the bed, he pulled out his phone and did some quick searching on Promepolis laws, seeing if this was even a viable option. They had no idea when Lio would be due, maybe it was too late already...  
Sighing, he gave Lio a quick kiss on the top of his head, knowing that drug stores would be closing within the next couple hours, he set out to at least get an answer or two.  
“I love you, firebug, no matter what. Call me if you need anything” Galo whispered, making sure that Lio’s phone was beside him before grabbing his work jacket and heading out the door. He knew it would be a quick trip, fifteen minutes tops, but he loathed leaving Lio alone in his state, mostly because if he were wrong, and this was some sort of degenerative illness...he couldn’t even bring himself to think about that.

It ultimately took Galo about half an hour as he stood in the aisle, looking at the many different brands and styles of test, ultimately setting on a two pack of a well known brand, nothing fancy, just a simple plus or minus variety, since he wasn’t sure that Lio would even want to see how far along he was if he was even pregnant.  
By the time he got back, he saw that Lio hadn’t moved an inch, his one arm draped across his face, his mouth twisted into a frown, and his body half covered by the blanket.  
“Hey babe, the package says to do it first thing in the morning, so I’m going to leave them here for now. If I’m not up when you wake up, don’t wait for me. I love you.” Galo gently ran his calloused fingers across Lio’s arm, leaving him on the bed while he went to the living room to do a bit of good old internet research.

***

When Lio first awoke, he hadn’t remembered what Galo told him in the midst of his restless ‘nap’, but as he eyed the pink and white box on the nightstand beside him, it came flooding back all at once. Feeling both sick and nervous, he sighed and forced his body to move. It was harder than he thought it would be, as he opened the box, removed one of the wrapped sticks and the paper pamphlet. Noticing that Galo wasn’t in the bedroom, he padded off to the bathroom without even checking for his Alpha and locked the door behind him, just in case.

He knew the answer, deep in his heart, he knew it, he didn’t need some stick to tell him, it all made so much more sense. Although, he still waited, after he was done, he replaced the cap and put it on the counter, finishing up and washing his hands while he waited. Not wanting to peek, but doing so anyway, he could see the bright pink plus. He quadruple checked the pamphlet, he waited almost double the amount of time, just to check, just to know, but no...there it was, plain as day and not going away.

He was definitely pregnant.

He told himself he wasn’t going to cry, he was going to resolve his, he had already looked up abortion laws in Promepolis, he knew he had just under a month left, that should be plenty of time, but...he wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to. He was mostly afraid of Galo leaving, and although he couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud, he knew just based on the tugging at his heart, that Galo must have known by now. The emotions he was receiving back however, weren’t hate, nor disgust, nor anything...negative? They seemed almost happy, whether or not it was happy for an answer or not, Lio wasn’t entirely sure.

After several more minutes of vague panic, Lio stuffed the test in the pocket of his loungewear and opened the bathroom door. Half expecting to see Galo outside the door waiting for him, but he didn’t...walking into the living room, he saw his Alpha on the couch, looking at his phone, until Lio came into view when he put it down and patted the space beside him.  
“Everything okay, firebug?” His heart thudded in his chest, which Lio felt secondhand. Shaking his head, he sat down beside Galo, one hand on his face and the other balled into a fist on his knee.  
“I’m sure you already know, but...there’s not really a good way to say this, but...it turns out that I know why I’ve been feeling like garbage lately.” Lio sighed hard, knowing that Galo’s staring was boring holes into his skull, waiting the black and white answer, but Lio was having an awfully hard time actually saying it out loud. Instead, he unfurled his hand and pulled out the positive test from his pocket, not looking at his Alpha as he unceremoniously dropped it in Galo’s lap.

Taking a moment to look it over, and to look at Lio fully, Galo took a breath and asked,  
“So...is this...a good thing?” Lio could feel the hints of Galo’s various emotions, not knowing what he was exactly thinking, but there was a lot of hesitation and caution in his feelings, he wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. What did he even think about it?  
“I don’t know...is it?” Lio asked, not even knowing what he wanted to do. He had never had the pleasure of thinking of having a mate, much less having a family of his own. He had heard the fairy tales, the stories and rumour that Omegas were worthless without kids, and it was the only reason that Alphas took Omegas as mates. He knew in his heart that it wasn’t true, that Galo would love him regardless, but he kept hearing the nagging in his chest saying that it was only Galo’s emotions that ran positive, and he couldn’t keep the thought out of his head. He was thankful that Galo didn’t respond right away, and gave it actual thought, it meant he wasn’t strictly running on instinct.

“Well…” He started, cautiously placing a hand on Lio’s knee, “I’ve always wanted a family...I lost mine when I was so young, I just...I guess I’m in love with the idea of having a functional family. That being said, I can feel you, in here,” he touched his chest with his other hand, the test staying in his lap as he did so. “And I’m not sure how you’re feeling. I want you to be happy too, Lio. If my Omega isn’t happy, how functional will my family even be?” He gave a bit of a pained smile, but Lio appreciated it...even if he thought about it, he was mostly scared. He didn’t want to have a family, he didn’t want to feel this way, he was tired of being tired, and he hated the idea of having to share his attention with Galo, if he was truly honest with himself.  
“I get it...I never had a real family either, and...I think I’m just scared that I don’t know anything and that...I’m not ready.” Lio would never admit to Galo how close he was to the brink of tears, but he knew his Alpha could still likely sense it anyway.

“Lio, I...I support whatever decision you want to make, and I’m not trying to guilt you, but I’m here for you, and for what it’s worth...I think you’d be an amazing parent.” Galo said gently, but he felt that connection in his chest lighten a bit in optimism, a good sign.  
“...I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” Was all that Lio said on the matter, not certain on his choice yet, but he figured he had time yet to decide.

***

As it turned out, Lio, now six months along, had decided to not terminate the pregnancy, with only the occasional regret now and again.  
They had to tell everyone at work once Lio reached the beginning of his second trimester, as the likelihood of miscarriage was drastically reduced, and they were now committed to seeing this to the end. He was promptly placed on desk duty, pampered by Aina and surprisingly, Varys. Lucia was far too concerned with making ‘pregnancy proof armour’ and Remi was still as cold as ever toward the ex-Burnish leader. Ignis treated him pretty much the same as before, never really vocally acknowledging the change, but definitely making sure that there weren’t any known hardships or roadblocks to affect Lio’s career with the team.

They had had only a handful of doctor’s appointments by this point, the first preliminary one to determine how far along he had been at the time, then their twenty week followup to determine the sex (a girl, much to Galo’s delight.) and some checkups here and there for bloodwork and progression tracking. So far they had had no majour worries or scares, aside from Lio constantly frowning every time he looked down and say his newly rounded belly.  
Galo was not a stranger to affection, and he was particularly fond of rubbing and talking to the ever-growing bulge on Lio’s front. “Tiny Bug”, “Firebug Jr” and “Firestarter” were his three favourite nicknames for their presently unnamed child. They had hardly discussed real names, primarily because between them, they knew like, eight names and they were all people they knew, which wouldn’t do. Lio was less receptive to picking out names quite yet, insisting that he’d ‘know what to name her when they met her’, which Galo never argued with.

One thing Lio never expected, towards the end of his sixth month, was frankly how horny he was getting on a day to day basis.  
He hadn’t experienced his heat since his first one, so he had nothing to really compare it to, but all he wanted was Galo, or more specifically, Galo’s dick, hands and/or mouth everywhere on his body. Admittedly (not that he ever would say it out loud) he had a hard time taking care of himself due to his reach limitations, but he hated seeming so needy in front of his Alpha, despite knowing that Galo was able to smell his need from a mile away anyway.  
They found several positions that worked well for them given the circumstances, one where Lio was on top of Galo, grinding their hips together from the higher vantage point, and the other of their favoured positions was saved for particularly lazy days. They’d generally start with Galo spooning his Omega from behind, gently caressing his quite pronounced hips and belly, crooning softly in his ear. He’d whisper about how good it felt to hold Lio in his arms, how protective he was as a partner and father, and then he’d place tender kisses at the nape of his Omega’s neck. At this stage, Lio, in his ever present state of arousal, would arch back a bit; his ass rubbing up against Galo’s growing length.  
Occasionally, throughout the drawn out touches and foreplay, the baby would begin to kick or fuss, causing Lio to suddenly stop, adjust how he needed, and take a few deep breaths. Galo, with all of his Alpha instinct, would get a bit worried, and a tad over-protective of his mate; making sure he was okay, and trying to get a feel of the powerful legs and arms of their child. It was hard for him to vocalize the right feelings, but every time he felt their child move from within the womb, he became deeply turned on.  
It was after some research late at night that he learned it was natural for Alphas to feel this way, due to their familial tendencies and natural desire to procreate. Ergo, feeling new life and getting aroused by feeling the result of their fornication was completely normal, meaning he no longer felt weird about pressing his dick further into Lio’s ass as his fingers ran circles across Lio’s taut, almost spherical belly.

Although he still loathed to admit it, Lio was enjoying the near constant attention from his Alpha. He was particularly delighted in the fact that whenever the urge struck him, Galo was never far behind, willing to give everything to his Omega.  
It was at this stage, given that they had sex almost every day, and he had an Alpha attend to his every whim and desire, that Lio was almost beginning to enjoy being pregnant. It was not without its flaws, given how his feet were almost constantly sore, and his back had a perpetual dull ache, and he was never sure what foods he was going to like or dislike until he had it half swallowed, but overall he was growing a taste for the attention. Whenever they went out in public, people gave him a wide berth, and showing basic human decency disguised as ‘being considerate’ in the form of opening doors for him and reaching things on higher shelves.  
In the beginning, it was things like that that annoyed Lio the most, but as time went on and he passed into his seventh and eighth month, he took advantage of it everywhere he went. Although in reality, that whole ‘everywhere’ part was more like ‘to the corner store and back if Galo was at work’.  
As he entered his eighth month, he was officially put on parental leave, with Galo opting to take his once the baby was actually born, giving him an extra month or so with the baby. They had been considering their living situation the entire time, but had recently remodelled the house a bit and had a crib built in their bedroom to ensure that they could monitor ‘Firebug Jr’ at all times. Galo had been looking into other living arrangements, specifically, trying to get into the housing market, but there were so many compromises and things to consider that they said they’d worry about it once their baby was a bit more grown and ready to have their own bed, away from them.

As Lio grew heavier with child, unable to do too much, Galo took over a large portion of the household responsibilities without complaint, as realistically, any day now they would be expecting their child. Lio had gotten it into his head, after lurking on an Omega forum for parents, that he would enjoy an ‘orgasmic birth’, or, if that wasn’t an option, to at least have her at home in his nest with his mate, as private as possible. As much as Galo knew and respected Lio’s wishes for a home birth, he wanted to err on the side of safety and certainty by doing things at a hospital as much as possible, but it appeared that their Firebug Jr had some other plans.

The end of the 38th week came; Lio was naked, laying in bed on his back, with a long pillow at each side, and Galo laying shirtless beside him, lazily stroking his Omega’s dick with one hand, the other hand propping his head up. He stared at his mate’s belly, watching it rise and fall with his breathing, yearning to touch it and fondle it generously.  
There was a now familiar twinge in Lio’s chest, the milk buildup in his still somewhat small breasts causing a bit of an ache. As he reached up to try to relieve some of the pressure, Galo shifted his position, making a small humming noise as he leaned forward and captured a nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, revelling in the moans of his Omega as he finally felt some small rivlets of liquid flow over his tongue.  
Lio brought a hand up and grasped at Galo’s hair, holding him to his chest tightly, the slow release of pressure was not only relieving but given how sensitive those pert buds were nowadays, it was quite stimulating. Getting bolder, Galo stopped stroking his dick and slid his fingers down to his moist slit, teasing the entrance with gentle grazes. His other hand, no longer propping up his head in this position, moved to take over for his mouth, fondling the leaking tit while his mouth planted kisses along the tight expanse of belly.  
“Hng, Galo, stop teasing!” Lio whined, unable to do much moving himself, besides carefully rocking his hips, trying to portray how desperate he was. He had felt some cramping for the past little bit, and Galo’s ministrations were helping him take his mind off of them. For the past couple days, he knew his smell was off, and he felt almost overly clingy to Galo, giving up on hiding his vocalisations on what he wanted, he stuck to him like glue, and today was no exception.

“I’m not trying to, Firebug, just wanted to be gentle. You sure you’re up for this though?” Galo asked, inserting one finger slowly into his mate’s slit, crooking his finger slightly and being able to both smell and feel Lio relaxing into the touch, crooning slightly.  
“I...yes, of course. If you help me up, I want to ride you.” Lio purred and Galo chuckled in reply. He wasn’t going to argue with his Omega, despite knowing just how much heavier he had gotten, Galo was not an Alpha who liked to complain about feeling the weight of Lio’s belly on his own.  
It took them several minutes to gingerly get Lio into position, having to stop a couple times as the cramps he had felt earlier came back, but he insisted they were normal, he’d be fine, and he really really wanted to have sex.

The first thing Galo noticed was how tight Lio was right now, and every now and again he’d feel the reverberations of those cramps the Omega was complaining about. He had his hands on Lio’s waist, laying back fully so he could feel his mate’s belly on his torso, so warm and full, it felt amazing. Lio’s dick was trapped between Galo’s lower abdomen and his own belly, creating a simultaneous, delicious friction.  
Trying to be almost excessively careful, they mostly just rocked together for a while, both keeping on the verge of orgasm, but never chasing it, just maintaining that pre-euphoric feeling.  
“Gah! Galo, you feel...so good.” Lio whined, biting his knuckles on one hand as he stuttered his hips a bit due to another cramp, but just as Galo opened his mouth to respond, Lio gasped loudly, as his canal seized at the same time, causing Galo to respond in kind, with a loud, shuddering gasp of his own.  
Fluid flowed out of him just then, as they both felt a sort of ‘popping’ sensation within Lio, as the liquid pooled on Galo’s own hips, seeping onto their bedsheets.

“Fuck, was that what I think it was?” Galo asked, paling a bit as he felt Lio’s dick twitch between their bodies, and more liquid, not quite the ‘flood’ he was expecting, but still a decent amount, run down his body and pool into the sheets under his back.  
“Y-yeah, I think so. Don’t stop though! Please, Galo, don’t stop, I need this.” He begged, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. Torn, the Alpha growled lowly, mustering his strength to give a cursory thrust up into his mate, earning him a howl from his Omega.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lio.” He began, but groaned deeply as another contraction caused Lio’s canal to seize again, essentially massaging his dick as he remained buried in his mate.  
“Fuck me through this, Galo, stay connected with me. Please!” Lio moaned, bringing both of his hands down to grasp his stomach, leaving Galo almost paralyzed in a mixture of emotions. Knowing that on one hand, this was entirely unsafe and definitely not how things were supposed to work, but on the other, this was his Omega and their child. If Lio wanted to birth their child at home, with him, who was he to deny him? A happy Omega is a healthy Omega, after all, and if he were being truly honest, he’d almost admit to enjoying the sensation of the contractions radiating, pulsating through his groin, keeping him on that edge of orgasm.

Nodding, Galo allowed his shoulders to relax, bringing one hand overtop of Lio’s, and the other hand to Lio’s hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs as the Omega let out long, shaky moans with each and every contraction that hit him.  
It didn’t take long until Lio’s forehead was beaded with sweat, his cheeks red as he panted and moaned as he felt the agonizingly slow descent of their child. Galo, his dick still hard as he felt each spasm of muscle, and each slight movement within his Omega, couldn’t keep himself quiet throughout the next few minutes of steady, yet tentative pushes that Lio gave.  
“You’re so strong, baby, you got this. I’m here for you.” Galo’s words were soft spoken in the somewhat dim lighting of their bedroom. Lio’s sweat-dampened forehead wrinkling with the strain and effort he was putting in, his back arching somewhat as he tried to perfect the angle he was at. Galo lifted his knees a bit to help leverage Lio’s angle, but with the next push, he felt something opening up inside of his Omega, something--and he was dang sure he knew what--was slowly dropping into the same cavity he was currently occupying.

“Lio…” He whispered, not entirely certain of his next steps. His dick wavered slightly, torn between fear, worry, and excitement as the Omega cried out, louder than before, as he strained to push their child out into the world, right into her dad’s lap.  
“G-Galo! I...it feels weird, I don’t know what to do!” The Omega cried, for what seemed like the first time in his life, admitting that he wasn’t absolutely certain about something. Taken aback, Galo gave a couple shallow bucks, the new pressure that he was feeling as their child’s head push the tip of his dick into the side of Lio’s slit, effectively trapping him there.  
“Your body knows, baby, Omegas have been doing this for centuries. Listen to your body, baby, just push and focus on getting our baby girl out. Tell me what you need, tell me how to help you help her.” Galo murmured, feeling a new sort of wetness, one more sticky and familiar seep out from Lio’s dick. Both of their penises trapped by their partner, they rutted softly as Lio tucked his chin into his chest, groaning with effort as he continued to push.  
“You...wanna know something?” He huffed after one fairly long push that brought their baby almost fully into his canal, causing Galo to lose all semblance of cohesive thought.  
“Huh?” He murmured, his brain fried from the absolute pressure he was feeling through his dick,  
“This...hnng...might sound crazy to you...but...ahh….but, this actually feels really...christ, this feels really good.” It took LIo a bit to get the sentence out, but once he did, he felt Galo’s desperate rutting against him, seeking just that extra little bit to push him over the edge, as pre-come pooled on his belly from LIo.

As crazy as it may have sounded, Galo was in no position to deny what Lio was saying, as both of them maintained their erections and continued trying to get each other off whilst Lio was simultaneously trying to push out their child. He figured it had something to do with the stretching and the weight, since Lio had, as Galo had learned in the early days of his pregnancy, quite into being fisted, It took them a long time to be able to actually do it, each time they did taking a couple hours to accomplish, but it tied this all together...essentially their child was just one giant fist.  
Or, not, but in the heat of the moment, that’s how Galo was choosing to justify this whole crazy scheme.

Another half hour of loud, sweaty pushing, Lio yelled out a long string of curse words as their child began to crown. Galo was right behind him, as the insane pressure was not only at the tip of his penis, but on the whole entire shaft, now including his balls, as Lio ground down on him, effectively trying to make gravity do some work in his favour.

“GALO! GALO, SHE’S COMING.” Lio screamed, throwing his head back,knowing that by now anyone in their apartment building would likely hear them by now, but not caring in the slightest. The stretch he was feeling was borderline euphoric in and of itself. Galo’s knot and fist had nothing on this! The sheer burn, but delicious build up, his lips spread wide, yet not wide enough as they shared space with Galo’s Alpha cock. Briefly torn between trying to stave off giving birth, and finally being able to come, Lio summoned up his strength to thrust down on top of Galo harder, moaning at the sensation of Galo’s cock somehow being swallowed up even more inside him.

Not knowing at this point which of them made which noise, between their near constant moaning, groaning and shouting, both men stopped suddenly as Lio pushed their child’s head out enough for Galo to feel it on the tops of his thighs upon LIos’ next desperate push.  
“Christ, I can feel her.” Galo said meekly, before sensing Lio’s waning energy. “Lio, baby, you got this. She’s almost out, she’s almost here. Keep pushing, Lio, bring our baby girl into the world. Push, firebug!” He rallied, Lio nodding briefly in reply and adjusting the way he sat, hoping these next couple of pushes would end this.  
“Gonna...hnng...push now…Galo, please, I need to finish this.” Lio panted, swallowing hard as he steadied himself for a rather large push. Bracing himself on Galo’s thighs, it took the Alpha only a moment to realize what he meant, as he wormed his hand in between their bodies, finding Lio’s dick and tugging on it as best he could, the natural lubricant Lio seeped earlier making this job a lot easier. As Lio pushed with everything he had, Galo felt as the head got more and more exposed, when suddenly he felt the most indescribable amount of pressure release from Lio’s system and a decisive scream from the Omega, who threw back his head, cumming all over Galo’s hand and his own belly as he orgasmed from the sheer shock and admittent loss of the duress on his slit.

“The head’s out, Lio! Lio, you got the head out, baby, I’m so proud of you!” Galo gushed the praise to his mate, who took a very long while to recuperate their senses. Still shaky and jittery from their orgasm, Lio finally wiped his brow with the back of his hand, chest heaving with the effort that he had already put into this.  
“We’re...almost there…” He said, although he had cum already, he could feel the nudges of a second wave hit him as their child turned slightly, ready to get their shoulders out, bringing them almost entirely into the world.  
“I’ll catch her, baby, just focus on pushing.” Galo said, knowing he was quite close himself, only one more push and he was likely going to cum inside LIo so hard, he’d get knocked up again immediately.

As Galo predicted, on Lio’s next push, the shoulders of their kid began to come free, with only minimal effort from Galo to help adjust her. It only took another for her shoulders to be birthed completely, as Galo shot his seed into his now empty Omega, both of them shouting at the sensation as their child, placed just below Lio’s rear end on Galo’s legs, gave her first couple screams of life, announcing herself to the world.

Entirely boneless, and now stuffed full with his Alpha’s cock, Lio’s whole body shook as they took a couple minutes to twist and turn themselves into a safe and comfortable position. Lio’s eyes were fluttering with the strain of keeping open, and Galo not far behind in the same boat, although the Alpha made a point to place their child in between their chests, facing Lio as she was determined to drink her first few sips of milk.

“She’s beautiful, firebug. I’m so proud of you.” Galo whispered, giving his Omega a kiss on his forehead as he stared lovingly at their new child. Lio couldn't bring himself to formulate words, but he nodded all the same, eyes crinkling with the tears in them as he smiled down at her.

“We did it, we really did.” He said a couple minutes later, to which Galo scoffed, his energy entirely depleted, eyes no longer able to stay open.

“You did this, Lio. My Omega.”

“We did this, Galo. My Alpha.”


End file.
